onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
One Piece Film: Strong World
| DVD = 27. August 2010 14. September 2012 | BD = 27. August 2010 14. September 2012 | ErstausstrahlungJ = 18. Dezember 2010 | ErstausstrahlungD = n.N. (n.N.) | Rating = 16.7 | Special = }} One Piece Film: Strong World ist der zehnte Kinofilm zum One-Piece-Manga und am 12. Dezember 2009 in den japanischen Kinos anlaufen. Die Handlung wurde erstmals komplett von Eiichiro Oda konzipiert. Zusammenfassung Nach 20 Jahren tritt wieder der legendäre Pirat Kinjishi no Shiki in Erscheinung, überzieht den Eastblue mit Angst und Schrecken und entführt Nami. Die Strohhutbande unternimmt alles um ihren Heimatozean und ihre Freundin zu retten. Handlung Prolog Im Marine-Hauptquartier wird Alarm gegeben, die Mannschaften sind in heller Aufregung. Nach 20 Jahren meldet sich eine Legende wieder zurück, als Kinjishi no Shiki mit seiner schwebenden Insel über dem Hauptquartier hinwegzieht und in der Bucht ein Chaos anrichtet, als er alle dort stationierten Kriegsschiffe mit seiner Teufelskraft zum Schweben bringt, um sie dann als „Warnung“ auf die Bucht und ihre Befestiung herabstürzen zu lassen. Garp und Sengoku befürchten große Schwierigkeiten. Getrennter Überlebenskampf StrongWorld_Luffy.jpg|Kapitän Monkey D. Luffy, 300 Millionen ฿ Kopfgeld StrongWorld_Zoro.jpg|Schwertkämpfer Roronoa Zoro, 120 Millionen ฿ Kopfgeld StrongWorld_Nami.jpg|Navigationsoffizierin Nami, 16 Millionen ฿ Kopfgeld StrongWorld_Usopp.jpg|Scharfschütze Usopp, 30 Millionen ฿ Kopfgeld StrongWorld_Sanji.jpg|Koch Sanji, 77 Millionen ฿ Kopfgeld StrongWorld_Chopper.jpg|Schiffsarzt Tony Tony Chopper, 50 ฿ Kopfgeld StrongWorld_Robin.jpg|Archäologin Nico Robin, 80 Millionen ฿ Kopfgeld StrongWorld_Franky.jpg|Schiffszimmermann Franky, 44 Millionen ฿ Kopfgeld StrongWorld_Brook.jpg|Musiker Brook, 33 Millionen ฿ Kopfgeld Luffy irrt durch einen Wald und kommt schließlich auf einer Lichtung an, die sich als Abhang einer schwebenden Insel herausstellt. In dem Bestreben, die anderen zu finden, wirft sich Luffy hinunter und fängt seinen tiefen Fall mit seinem Gomu Gomu no Fūsen auf. Doch trifft er auf der nächsten schwebenden Insel auf einen Landgator, der ihn verfolgt, aber schließlich von einem Moridako gefangen und mit Schlägen traktiert wird, die er mit geballten Tentakeln austeilt. Daraufhin wird er auf Luffy aufmerksam und verfolgt ihn bis auf eine Lichtung, als plötzlich Don Kamakiriri auftaucht und mit seinen scharfen Klingen nach Luffy schlägt, der ausweicht und dann dabei zuschaut, wie die große Heuschrecke seinen Gegner wegstößt und so ins Land der Träume befördert, um dann seinerseits von einem Terrorguma angegriffen und K.O. geschlagen werden. Als der Strohhutpirat nun wieder selbst ins Visier gerät, will er den Terrorguma mit einer Gomu Gomu no Pistol angreifen, schlägt aber ins Leere als sein Gegner ausweicht und plötzlich neben ihm auftaucht. Dem Schlag des Bären trifft ihn so hart, dass er wieder an den Waldrand zurückgeschleudert wird. Luffy kann sich wieder fangen und geht nun mit Gear 3 zum Gegenangriff über, um den Terrorguma mit einer Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol auszuknocken. Als er die Luft wieder herauslässt, landet er auf dem bewusstlosen Waldoktopus, den er sogleich verspeisen will. Derweil sind Robin, Franky und Brook an einem Seeufer inmitten einer Ruinenkulisse, als eine Gruppe Guntai Ari herangestürmt kommt, die Brook ignorieren und an ihm vorbeirennen. Als Franky sie abschießen will, merkt Robin an, dass er keinen Treibstoff mehr habe, als plötzlich aus dem See direkt neben ihnen ein Bakuzame auftaucht. Scheinbar von beiden Seiten angegriffen macht sich Franky bereit, den Bakuzame mit seiner Stahlfaust abzuwehren, als die Guntai Ari auf das Wassermonster springen und ihm in Handumdrehen bis auf die Knochen verspeisen. Franky wird nun klar, warum sie Brook verschont haben. Als Skelett hat er keinerlei Fleisch, das sie abnagen könnten, was Brook erzürnt und ihn auf die fleischfressenen Ameisen losstürmen lässt. Was scheinbar wie ein wildes Umherschlagen mit seinem Shikomizue aussieht, stellt sich als Brooks Spezialität heraus, so dass seine beiden Kameraden ihm entspannt folgen, da sie wissen, dass er mit seinem Hanauta Sanchō Yahazu Giri sämtliche Ameisen bereits bezwungen hat. Namis Entführung In einem Pool nimmt Nami gerade ein Bad als plötzlich Shiki mit seinen beiden Gefährten Indigo und Scarlet auftaucht. Auch eine Tanzeinlage beeindruckt die Navigatorin nicht wirklich und sie wendet sich entnervt von ihnen ab. Sie resumiert gedanklich nun die letzten Ereignisse. thumb|Die Sunny fliegt zum Shimabune hinauf. Vor einer Woche lesen die Strohhüte gerade die Zeitung und erfahren, dass im Eastblue ganze Dörfer ausgelöscht wurden. Chopper berichtet dem Skelett der Mannschaft, dass die meisten von ihnen aus diesem Meer kommen, als auch schon über ihnen eine riesige Insel erscheint, die wie ein Piratenschiff aussieht. Nami spürt dass ein Zyklon aufzieht, weswegen Luffy zu ihnen hinaufschreit und sie schließlich ein Tone Dial nach unten schicken. Die Navigaorin spricht schließlich die Warnung für das heranziehende Unwetter aus, was die Navigatoren von Shiki aber ad acta legen, da ihre Geräte nichts dergleichen anzeigen. Als jedoch nur wenige Sekunden später ein Sturm aufzieht, schließt Shiki schnell die Türen, wobei auch Teile seiner Mannschaft im Sturm zurückgelassen werden. Anschließend erschießt er einen seiner Navigatoren und droht den Rest von ihnen, nie wieder falsche Vorhersagen zu geben und begibt sich dann an Bord der Thousand Sunny. Dort findet er heraus, dass Nami die Frau ist, die seine Navigatoren übertrifft. Luffy fragt ihn aber schon völlig erstaunt, wie er denn schweben konnte. Er erklärt dass er die Fuwa Fuwa no Mi gegessen hat und demonstriert die Kräfte sogleich. Der Strohhutpirat lehnt aber einen Beitritt zu Shikis Allianz ab und bedankt sich stattdessen indem er die Sunny anhebt und mit ihr in Richtung Eastblue fliegt, damit die Strohhüte ihren Heimatozean retten können. Luffy gibt den Befehl sich kampfbereit zu machen. thumb|Shiki überlässt die Sunny dem freien Fall. Nach einiger Flugzeit erblicken sie einen fliegenden Archipel, Merveille. Nachdem die Strohhut-Piratenbande kurz die Inseln bestaunt, zeigt Shiki seine wahren Ziele: Er schnappt sich Nami und gibt der Sunny ihre Schwerkraft mit Dokuja zurück. Luffy versucht zwar noch mit seinen Kräften der Gomu Gomu no Mi nach seiner Nakama zu greifen, doch der Goldene Löwe dreht das Schiff und schlägt so die Piraten mit dem Mast, sodass sie in alle Himmelsrichtungen verteilt werden. Hintergrundinformationen * Dieser Kinofilm ist der erste, der nicht als One Piece – The Movie bezeichnet wird und bricht mit der „Tradition“, dass die Kinofilme im Frühjahr eines jeden Jahres laufen. thumb|Die versammelte Mannschaft mit Nami. * Strong World wurde bereits am Ende des neunten Films One Piece – The Movie: Episode of Chopper+: Fuyu ni Saku, Kiseki no Sakura mit einem Teaser angekündigt. In den ersten Trailern auf der Website zum Film wurde unter anderem auch eine Szene gezeigt, in der die Strohhutbande versammelt den Raum betreten, in dem Shiki und die ihm untergebenen Banden über die Planungen beraten. In einigen dieser Trailer ist Nami ebenfalls in der Gruppe zu sehen. * Der Name Kinjishi wurde bereits im Manga erwähnt, er ist somit, wie auch die gezeigte Figur offensichtlich Canon. Wie der Film jedoch in die Handlung des Mangas passt, ist bislang unbekannt. Zeitlich gesehen spielt der Film nach dem Abenteuer auf der Thriller Bark, was unter anderem anhand von Usopps Kabuto erkennbar ist. Desweiteren ist der Film ebenfalls zeitlich vor dem Treffen der Strohhut-Piratenbande mit Caimie anzusetzen. * Zum Film erhielten Zuschauer den Sonderband One Piece Vol.0 Strong World. In diesem Band wurde das bereits zuvor in der Shonen Jump veröffentlichte Kapitel 0 Strong World abgedruckt, in dem Shiki als Gold Rogers Widersacher vorgestellt wird. Weiterhin wurde die unmittelbare Vorgeschichte des Films in Form von vier Anime-Episoden produziert und im japanischen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt: ** Episode 426: Eigarendō Special Ugokidasu Kinjishi no Yabō ** Episode 427: Eigarendō Special Nerawareta Little East Blue ** Episode 428: Eigarendō Special Amigo Kaizoku-dan no Mōkō ** Episode 429: Eigarendō Special Kessen! Luffy VS Largo * Den Sonderband schließt Eiichiro Oda mit einem abschließenden Kommentar. Nach Danksagungen and diejenigen, die geholfen haben, den Film zu produzieren und die Zuschauer des Films, lässt Oda den Hinweis fallen, dass der Film Luffys letztes Abenteuer als 17jähriger ist. Dies ist als Hinweis auf den Zeitsprung zwischen den Kapiteln 32px|link=3D2Y_(Kapitel) und 2 Nen go zu verstehen. * Die Werbeaktion und die Premiere des Films führten dazu, dass in der Verkaufswoche vom 7. bis zum 13. Dezember alle bisher erschienenen 56 Einzelbände des Mangas in der Top 200 der Oricon-Verkaufscharts vertreten waren. * Strong World wurde auf der Berlinale 2010 in zwei sogenannten HD-Screenings aufgeführt. European Film Market Films Screening Schedule}} * Die Handlung des Films wurde auch in zwei Anime Comics aufgeteilt und veröffentlicht: One Piece Film: Strong World Ue und One Piece Film: Strong World Shita. Anime Comic One Piece Film Strong World Oben.jpg|Das Cover von Teil eins. Anime Comic One Piece Film Strong World Unten.jpg|Das Cover von Teil zwei. * Bei der Wiederholung des Films auf Fuji Television am 18. November 2011 wurde der elfte Kinofilm angekündigt. Wissenswertes thumb|Brook raucht eine Zigarette. * Robin hat in diesem Film braune Augen – zum ersten Mal in allen Anime-Produktionen, in denen ihre Augenfarbe zwischen blau und grün wechselt. * Obwohl Brook normalerweise Nichtraucher ist, sieht man ihn trotzdem eine Zigarette rauchen als die Strohhut-Bande die Nachrichten über den Eastblue liest. Verweise Charaktere Gegenwart Rückblende Abspann Tiere Attacken Gegenstände Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise en:One Piece Film: Strong World Kategorie:Strong World